Dragon Fever
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: FINALLY DONE! Dragconious Meraphonius, or commonly known as Dragon Fever hits! Time for a vaccine! R
1. Chapter 1: Symptoms

**Dragon Fever**

**Just by the title, you can already guess what it is about. I thought of his story MONTHS ago, but since this story is probably going to be short, I kept pushing it off. Until now!! **

**Note: I do not own American Dragon. I do own the fake disease that I have made up especially for this story. XD**

**Chapter 1: Symptoms**

Monday morning, the most dreaded thing to any kid. It meant the start of a new week, and the beginning of school. And it meant there was another four days after it, until it was finally the weekend. But when it is Monday, Friday seems so far away.

Once person you know who hated Monday's, was a mister Jake Long. Well, he actually hated everyday there was school, but Monday's he hated the most. Getting up so early, after you stayed up all Saturday night playing video games and watching TV. But the best thing to do was to get up already so the week could over sooner.

Just as late as usual, Jake slumped over to the kitchen, still half asleep. Still in his pajamas, he sat down on his dinner table, and waited for his mom to make his breakfast.

About two minutes past, still no breakfast. This was so out of the ordinary, usually Susan Long is the first person up. Jake stared out of the kitchen, wondering where his mother could be. Because in order to get ready, he needed energy. And the best way to get energized is a nice filling breakfast.

Suddenly, Susan walked down the stairs, and headed into the kitchen. She put her arm around Haley Long's back, comforting her daughter as they headed out of the living room. "I'm find mom, really, it's just a cough." Haley tried to put on a smile. But even she knew that she wasn't feeling well.

"Yo mom, where's breakfast!?" Jake rudely stated, as his mother made it inside.

"Hold on Jake." She eyed her son. Then she bent down on her knees over to Haley. "Haley, you don't look so good. You sure you don't want to stay home today?"

Haley let out a small baby cough. "I have to go to school today, mom. Today I have to perform violin concerto in front of the class. If I miss school, Olivia Meers might take my place and-"

"Okay honey. Just at least let me take your temperature." Susan Long walked over to the cabins, and brought out a thermometer. She then stuck it under Haley's tongue, and waited thirty seconds. Once the thermometer beeped, she lifted it in the air and read it a loud. "103.5! I'm sorry Haley but I can't-"

Haley interrupted her mother. "Mom, I feel fine. Please, just let me..." Suddenly a large cough was brought onto the nine year old. She put her mouth only to cover it up, but she then moved her hands out of the way as she found fire rushing out of her mouth. Once the fire stopped, Haley bent her head down, not only was she sick, she was tired.

"That's it Haley, your definably not going to school today. Now I want you to march into your room, and get some sleep." Haley nodded her head, and slowly walked up the stairs. As she trailed up the staircase, her small little dragon tail was sticking out.

Susan knew the dangers of Haley being sick, especially since her dragon powers constantly happening randomly. "Guess I won't go into work today." Susan set her purse down onto the counter.

"I'm gonna be late for school!"

Suddenly Jonathan appeared from the living room. He positioned his tie to the perfect spot, and then he went into the living room. "Morning familia!" He greeted his family as usual.

"Jonathan, Haley's sick."

"Oh, that's terrible!" He cried out. "Well I only have to go half day today. Maybe I can take the day off, and watch over-"

Remembering that not even five minutes ago, Haley was breathing out fire; maybe it was best if she stayed home instead of him. "No! I mean, no honey I'll stay. It's nothing at all really,"

"Okay then but if you need me, I'm only a phone call away and I will leave the office." Jonathan walked back up the stairs, to get the rest of his things.

Jake stared at his mom, still waiting for his breakfast.

"MOMMY!" You could hear Haley yell from upstairs.

"Coming honey!" Susan yelled back, as she ran up the steps.

Now Jake was all alone, in the kitchen. "You know what; I guess I'll just get something at school!!" He yelled, then stomped his feet as he headed back into his room to get ready for school.

Not even five minutes into the day, and Jake is already having a rough Monday morning. But there was someone who was having it worse than he was, Haley Long. Most kids would die to get even the smallest cold, just to get out of school; but not her, she was one of the few people that like to go to school. But Haley now feels that same sickening pain that every kid feels just as they get up early in the morning for the beginning of a new week.

* * *

**Looks like little Haley is sick. Let's hope she feels better...soon! xDD I will try to update this, as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tending to her Needs

**Chapter 2: Tending to her Needs**

**I am SO SO SORRY that I haven't been updating my stories in a while. One, I have been very busy!! xD Two…I kind of lost the inspiration to write (still do) but hopefully this feeling I have will go away soon:) So if you are waiting for me to updating one of my other stories. I shall, very soon**

We now shall check back onto our little Jake Long. It was now after school of that same Monday day. Let's hope his attitude, is a little better than what it was before.

"Man Trix, day was horrible." Jake sighed as he was walking out of school with his two best friends, Trixie and Spud.

Trixie relaxed her hands onto of her head, and blinked her brown eyes back at Jake. "Today wasn't that bad Jake." She contrasted him.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jake threw up his arms. "First, my mom forgets to make me breakfast. Then, I wait in line in the cafeteria to get some breakfast, so I'm late for class. Then, Rotwood plans a pop quiz for tomorrow!" He yells.

"Well, at least this gives you time to study." Spud added. Both Trixie and Jake gave him a blank stare. Even if he had one day until the test, every one knew that Jake Long wouldn't use that one day to study.

Jake came to a stop at a brick wall on the side of a building. He leaned onto the wall, sighing. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Well maybe it'll get better…" Spud smiled, and pulled out a flier that he must have had in his pocket.

"Yeah!" Trixie yelled grabbing at the poster, and looking at it. "Me and Spud are hitting the Skate Jam-a-ram-a at 4. Wanna come?"

Suddenly, Jake's frown seemed to minimize. He grabbed the poster, and his sadness disappeared. "Ah awesome! This is just what I need!" He cheered. Tucking the poster into his pocket now, he moved up his body from the wall and started walking again. "I'll meet you there okay!?" Jake waved bye to his friends. Trixie and Spud made a right into the next neighborhood, while Jake continued forward to his house.

With the excitement of the jam-a-ram-a still in his head, he barged through his front door with joy. He jogged over to the kitchen, to tell his mom about this event he was going to attend.

"Hey mom-" He began. But then he noticed she was putting her belongings into her purse. "Where are you going?" He changed the subject.

Susan stuck her wallet into her purse. "One of the weddings for today is going hectic. The place is a mess, the foods not done," She paused, and sighed. "They need me to go in. Do you mind watching Haley?" Once everything she needed was in her purse, she headed into the kitchen.

"For how long!!?" Jake pressed his hands onto his face.

"Just for two hours…" Susan tried to end the conversation, she really needed to go.

"Two hours!?" He screamed. "Mom, I have plans tonight! Can't dad watch Haley!!?"

"I'm sorry Jake, but your sister's cold is really acting up her dragon powers. Just keep an eye on her until I get back." She bent down, and gave her son a kiss on top of his head. "And please, keep your father away from Haley." She then dashed out to the front, and shut the door behind her.

"JAKE! I NEED MY MEDICINE!!" Jake could hear her sister yell from up the stairs. He was still mad that he couldn't do his skate boarding jam-a-ram-a, so he stomped himself into the kitchen. On the table, there was a tiny pill, with some water next to it. Under it, there was a note that read: Give this to Haley, it will calm her stomach. Love, Mom. Jake pushed up his arms at both things, and slowly made his way up to his sister's room.

Little Haley grabbed the cup, and drank down the pill. "Thanks Jake." She coughed, and then fire blew out her mouth. Just as Jake was about to leave her room, she called him once again. "Jake, can you hand me that bucket. I don't think I can make it to the bathroom!" She covered her mouth with her hand. Jake ran over, and handed his sister the bucket, and quickly got out just before she threw up what looked like the soup she had earlier.

Hearing the chucks of food come out from his sister's stomach, kind of freaked out Jake Long. So to avoid hearing anymore, disgusting noises, he headed downstairs to turn on the TV, loud. He figured if he can't go outside and enjoy the day with his friends, he might as well catch up on some television time.

An hour later, the end of his show cut off. He stared at the clock, 4:00. He could just imagine the fun Trixie and Spud were having without him right now.

He rose up his head, to hear nothing. Jake figured his sister must be asleep, to be that quiet. The silence all gave him time to think, on his own. On the back of his mind, he could feel that he was forgetting something…but what….?

"JAKE, CAN YOU GET ME A GLASS OF WATER!?" Suddenly his silence was broken, and Jake got up from his comfortable position and headed over to the kitchen. But just as he went down to get her a glass, his dad came from the stairs heading into the same direction.

"Awww it's okay Jake, I'll get your sister some water…you can just-" Jonathan said.

"NO!" Jake yelled out, his father was confused. "I mean, no dad I got it. I'm closer to the kitchen…" Jake said, covering himself. Jonathan shrugged up his shoulders, and headed back up the stairs.

He grabbed out a glass, and filled it with water for her. He then trotted up the stairs, and handed her the cup. She drank it down fast, and cleared her throat. "Can you do one more thing for me…can you call Sun and tell her that I can't make it to dragon training today." Giving an evil glare back at her, Jake got out his cell phone, and dialed the number. "Thanks."

But then, a thought popped into his mind. "Awww man! I was supposed to meet Gramps 2 hours ago!!" He rushed out the doorway. But then he remembered about his sick in bed sister, who was waiting on him. He turned back around, and stared at Haley. "Sorry Haley, but I have to go."

"But Jake-" Haley's little voice spoke out.

"Mom should be here in a half an hour, if you need anything call dad." He ran down the stairs, to head over to his grandfather's shop, for dragon training.


	3. Chapter 3: Dragconious Meraphonius

**Chapter 3: Dragconious Meraphonius**

Jake dashed through the air, as fast as he could. He already knew his grandfather was going to kill him because he was really late. But going to the shop for dragon training, was actually being hoped for, rather than opposed. Because that meant he didn't have to take care of Haley! Well, at least one pro can come out of this horrible day.

Soaring through the air, Jake continued above the many rows of buildings, until he dived down to the front of the shop. He dragoned down, and entered through the shop.

"Yo G, sorry I'm late. I had to take care of Haley," He walked over to his grandfather, and gave his explanation.

"Haley?" Lao Shi turned his head to his grandson. At first he was furious that he was late once more for dragon training. But hearing that he had to take care of his sister, changed his expression. "What's wrong with her?"

Jake leafed onto the chair that sat next to the register counter. "Nothing she just has a fever and her dragon powers are acting up and…" Jake pressed on with the list.

"Hmm…sounds like _Dragconious Meraphonius_." He pondered out loud. Fu Dog jumped off the other table, and trotted over to the two.

"Drag-con-a-what-now?" Jake turned his head, to what the heck his grandfather just said.

"_Dragconious Meraphonius_, more commonly known as Dragon Fever. It's like the flu, but for dragons." Fu dog jumped into the conversation.

"If your sister has it, you must stay away from her. It is very contagious." He warned Jake. There was a 99 percent change that just by staying in the same room with Haley, he probably already has it.

Jake jumped down off the chair, and started walking forward. "Gramps please, the Amdrag does not get sick. Last time I got sick, I was 5." He disagreed. Jake's immune system was pretty strong, but could it be strong enough to keep away this illness?

"Perhaps." Lao Shi said. "But you still must be careful."

"Come on G, let's get this drag training over with," Jake sighed.

Lao Shi pushed Jake forward, toward the exit. "You must go home, and take care of your sister. She needs you more, than me."

Jake turned around, and stood his ground to keep from Gramps pushing him any farther. "I really don't want to take care of Haley anymore! Can't I just stay here and do the training!?" He complained.

"No, if you are infected with the virus, I do not want to catch it!!" Lao Shi yelled out. He gave one more shove at Jake, slamming him into the doorway. Finally Jake got the message, and flew out of the store. He set his course for home, where he would have to do with his sick sister once more.

He slowly opened the front door, and prepared for the worse. However, when he walked inside the house seemed, totally empty. Jake figured that everyone was upstairs; so he made a right and headed up them. Just as he approached his own room, He saw his mom slowly close the door of Haley's room. She was startled to see Jake right in front of her.

"Shh!" She held out her finger, and whispered. "Your sister just finally fell asleep." Then she walked past Jake, heading back into the living room.

_Finally!_ Jake did a silent cheer, and headed into his own room. He spent the next couple of hours on the computer, and eating his dinner. He seemed almost peaceful, since his sister was not there to disturb him.

At about 10:30, he finally pounced onto his bed, and closed his eyes. More than ever, he wanted to go sleep, and get rid of this horrible day already. But just as soon as he closed his eyes, they were back open. Jake could hear a faint coughing, coming from Haley's room across the way. The coughing was loud enough, to keep Jake up almost the whole night.

* * *

**Let's see how strong Jake's immune system really is!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nausea

**Chapter 4: Nausea**

Suddenly Jake shot up from his bed, looking at the time. 7:45am, right on time to get up for school. Lost from his sleep, he totally forgot what day it was. Jake slid his feet to the edge of the bed. He tried recalling the events that happened yesterday, trying to figure out the date.

"Wait, its Tuesday!!" He yelled, wishing it was Friday. But then, someone else came to his mind. Something that dealt with this very day of Tuesday. "Awww man, Rotwood's test!!! And I didn't study!!" He cried out, it totally slipped out of his mind yesterday. But there would be no use trying to get a whole chapter worth of studying now, because he had to get ready for school.

It was 8:30, already a half an hour into his first period. Luckily, he had home-economics first, and not mythology. But he still had it next period, so that didn't even him that full feeling of reassurance.

Jakey sat that in his desk, just thinking about next period. And how he was going to fail another test that could even cause him to fail the semester. He was making himself sick, by worrying too much.

"What am I going to do guys!!? I didn't study!" Jake pressed his head into his hands.

Trixie and Spud felt sorry for their friend. But it was his own doing; he had all day to study yesterday but that was his fault he wasn't prepared.

Suddenly Ms. Park handed Jake and his friends a piece of paper. Each one grabbed it, and looked over the assignment.

Through the corner of her eye, Trixie kept staring at Jake as she worked on her paper. Somehow, Jake's face seemed pale. "Ahh Jakey, are you feeling okay?"

Jake turned around, and gave a dazed look to her. "No I'm not okay! I can't fail another semester of mythology!" You could hear his muffled moan through his hands.

Jake got to work on his recipe assignment his teacher handed out. As he wrote down the answers with his number 2 pencil, he mind couldn't help but stay on the topic of next period. _What if I get held back a year! Mom and dad are gonna kill me if they find out!!?_ He repeated to himself. Jake put down his pencil, and put his hands to up his head. His head was starting to hurt with worry, and he could no longer concentrate. _Come on Jake Long, you have to think of something. _"Uhh…" He started to moan again. This headache was really killing him. _I think I'm gonna be sick!!_ Suddenly, that nauseous feeling came into his stomach. Sun Park looked out from her desk, and stared at her student. Somehow, she knew something was right.

Looking back at Sun, Jake knew he was going to be sick. Jake pushed out from his desk, and put his assignment on Sun's desk. Ms. Park grabbed it, and then looked back at the door that Jake was rushing out of.

Pressing his hands to his mouth to keep him from throwing up all over the hallway, Jake rushed over to the nearest bathroom. He quickly ran into a stall, and released his hands. He shut his eyes tight, to avoid seeming his own puke. He stuck his head into the toilet, and prepared to upchuck.

After all the gagging from his mouth stopped, Jake figured he was all done. But he looked down to the toilet, to see nothing. Not a single drop of throw up was in the potty? Jake could have sworn that he just threw up something.

Suddenly, that sick feeling came to him again. He bent back into the toilet, to prepare once more; but this time he kept his eyes open. As he bent down into the toilet more, he realized throw up was not coming out. Instead, a blast a fire came out, sizzling from the water from the toilet.

"Say what!?" Jake's eyes started to drupe. Suddenly, he looked to his arms, which were now in dragon form. "Awww man!" He spoke out, realizing this was no normal case of nervousness before a test. Jake rushed out of the bathroom, and went into dragon form. But even when he called out 'dragon up' only his wings were able to pop out. But it would have to do, for now. "I gotta get to grandpas!" He yelled. He rushed out of the building quickly, before anyone could notice a kid flying out of the school.


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon Fever

**Chapter 5: Dragon Fever**

Jake soared over the busy highway, trying to get to the shop as fast as he could. But the speed he was going was a lot less than what he could usually do. It seemed all the energy, just was wiped out. Half the time, he could tell that he was dozing off. But he had to try, and stay focus as much as he can.

Rubbing his nose and eyes, Jake tried to keep awake. But he was so wore out, not enough energy to even go full dragon. Suddenly, his eyes were completely shut. He dropped down onto the road, and rested there in human form.

BEEP! BEEP! You could hear the oncoming truck honking at the strange person in the street. Luckily he saw this kid, before he continued forward. Suddenly, Jake rose up his head. He realized he was on the street, and quickly ran to the sidewalk. He collapsed on the safer ground, tired as ever. The shop was only a few stores away from his current location. With all his strength, Jake pushed himself off the floor and walked down to Canal Street Electronics.

As the bell rang signaling someone walking through the door, Fu Dog put down his Wall Street Journal, and looked over to the front door. He jumped off his stool, and walked on all fours to welcome the guest. But as he came closer, he realized that it was Jake Long, crawling on the floor. His eyes were red and baggy, his nose was dripping unknown substances, and he was lying on the floor, exhausted.

"Kid, what happened?"

"Fu," Jake lifted up his head and stared at the canine, "something's wrong with me." Jake threw his head back down. Fu picked up him, and helped him over to the couch.

Fu Dog already had a pretty good guess on what was wrong with Jake. But just to make sure, he trotted to the back room to look for and old thermometer. He pranced back to the front of the shop, and stuck it into Jake's mouth. About a minute later, it beeped.

Jake moved his shoulders back and forth, moving himself up on the couch. "Well, by just the 103.5 temperature, the tired worn out expression on your face, and that your nose is leaking like a broken down water main…it's dragon fever." Fu Dog pulled out the thermometer.

"Dragon Fever? Awww man," He coughed out. This was a bad time, to get sick.

Fu couldn't help but giggle. "Didn't Gramps warn you to stay away from Haley!?" He yelled out.

Trying to play cool, Jake tried to bluff. "He…might have mentioned it." He wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket. Suddenly, Jake's hand turned into his red scaly dragon hand. Fu's diagnosis was pending in Jake's thoughts more.

"Well now you have it." He lifted up his head, sounding smart, for once.

"But Fu-" Jake finally moved his body. He grabbed onto some of Fu's extra wrinkles, and lifted him up. "I can't be sick!! Can't you just give me some medicine or something; I have to get back to school for Rotwood's test!!" Jake was still paranoid for that pop quiz that was going to start in about, 20 minutes. If he didn't leave soon, he was going to miss it.

"Sorry kid. But the only known cure for Dragon Fever isn't found in America. Might take a while, to get it shipped down here." Fu pulled himself off of Jake's grip. He jumped off the couch, down to the floor.

Once again rubbing his eyes, Jake tried to at least look better. Though he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open, he needed to get back to school. "You know what, I don't need it. I'm going back-"

Jake came to a haunt. He looked down, to see Fu tugging on his pants, preventing him from going. "Not-uh no way. Dragon Fever isn't your ordinary cold kid. It wares out all your energy, your chuckin' up who knows what. And, your dragon powers are out of control, you can't risk getting caught."

"But Fu, if I don't take that test, I'm going to fail the semester for sure!!"

Feeling kind of bad, because this was the first time Jake ever tried to get back to school, but he really couldn't this time. "I'm sorry kid, but its best you stay in bed until the antidote comes in, I'll call some people about it right now." He walked over to the phone, and dialed a number. "Hey, Big Ernie, I need a favor..."

Jake knew already that he couldn't go to school. Even if he did go back, he wasn't sure he had enough energy to even make it to the front of the school. Maybe Rotwood would let him take a, late quiz since he wasn't there. Right now, all Jake wanted to do is get some sleep. He shrugged over to the door, and grabbed the handle. But he couldn't open it; he knew that once he opened it, he would have to walk all the way back to his house. Jake let go of the handle, he figured it would just be easier if he rested here, for now. He slumped back over to the couch, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Looks like Jake's immune system, didn't protect him this time. Let's hope that Jake gets better, fast...**


	6. Chapter 6: Slumber

**Chapter 6: Slumber**

**This chapter has been brought to you by Lysol. **

Sleep, is one of the greatest things ever. No matter how much pain or how ill you feel, all of it seems to go away once you fall asleep. Jake felt completely better now that he was in his dream world. Not a hint of sickness was going through his mind. But as always, dreams always seem better than real life.

Of course, Jake felt like his carefree sleeping only lasted him an hour tops, because someone walking through the door, abruptly woke up him.

Though to Jake, he felt like he was only asleep an hour. But in reality, he had been asleep for more than 4 hours. It was already after school; a whole day of school Jake had missed. Trixie and Spud entered into the shop looking for their friend. Jake slowly turned his head, to see the guests.

Trixie looked over to the couch, and noticed Jake's spiky black hair. "Jake, why did you run out of Sun's classroom like that!?" She was talking about when Jake left school this morning.

Suddenly, the two got a good look at Jake's face. Not only did he have massive bed hair, but also bags under his eyes, and a nose red as Rudolph. "Jake, you look awful. What happened?" Spud said with his shocked expression.

Jake was so tired, he didn't answer any of their questions. All he did was turn his head over, and stare at them.

Fu noticed the very quiet Jake Long (something new for him) so he jumped in front of the two and decided he would explain everything. "Nothing, Jake just has a case of Dragon Fever." He sat his rump down on the floor.

"Dragon Fever? That sounds like some made up disease." Trixie crossed her arms.

"Oh it's real. Its technical term is, Dragconious Meraphonius. A disease SIMILAR to the flu."

Trixie walked over to the couch more, looking at Jake. He looked horrible, sick as a dog. "So Jake's sick? I'm sorry dude, but me and Spud have to jet then. I can't afford catching this thing."

"Yeah…what she said." Spud agreed, as usual.

"Lucky for us, Dragon Fever can only be given to another dragon." Fu Dog warned. Jake turned his head over, to try and fall back asleep. But he gave out one giant sneeze, and his dragon tail appeared behind him. The three sense Jake's determination to fall back asleep, so they walked a bit farther away from the couch, to not disturb him.

"So how does this, disease, work?" She said, a bit concerned for her buddy.

Fu crawled under the desk, and grabbed out a book that was titled: Magical Syndromes and Infections. He searched through the index, until he found the page for Dragconious Meraphonius. He pulled out some reading glasses, and recited the paragraph. "It says here in serious cases of Dragon Fever, the dragon will experience: sneezing, coughing, sore throats, nausea, fatigue, 103.5 fever, swollen feet, mood swings, migraine, dry tongue, and will not be able to control any of its dragon powers until fully healed."

Simultaneously, Spud and Trixie opened their mouth. That was a lot, for only one illness. "How long will Jake be out for?" Spud asked.

Fu shut the book. "Well, the only known way to get rid of Dragon Fever without waiting for it to go away on its own is Jade Blossom extract. Unfortunately Jade Blossom's are only bred in the outskirts of India. Might be awhile until I get a hold of some." Fu sighed. The call he made to Big Ernie about the medicine supplies was a failure.

For about a minute or two, all they could do is stare at Jake. He was back to snoring again, which was a relief. He seemed rather peaceful, when he was in slumber.

But just as last time, Jake's sleep didn't last. The bell of the door woke him up. He slowly moved up his body, up on the couch.

Lao Shi entered into the shop this time. He was caring a large brown bag, in his hand. As he walked down more, he realized that it wasn't just Fu Dog, in the shop. "Trixie? Spud?" He looked to the side, to see the two. His attention then was turned to the other side of the room, where Jake laid on the couch. Jake looked over at his grandpa, and smiled. "Ai-yah!!" Startled, Lao Shi grabbed his groceries.

Fu jumped off the stool, and walked to Lao Shi's side. "It looks like sicky over here caught a case of Dragon Fever." He explained.

"Dragon Fever!?" He yelled, "didn't I warn you to stay away from your sister!!?" He walked to the front of the couch, over to Jake.

Even if Jake was asleep, he was a wake now. He tried to focus his energy, to make a conversation with his grandpa. "Gramps, I-" was all he could say, until Lao Shi cut him off.

"Jake, you must leave; this illness is very contagious, and I do not want to catch it!!!" He yelled, making his arms into a cup to cover up his mouth and nose.

Jake sat up on the couch now. He wasn't quiet rested up, still. "Come on G?" He tried to get him to stay. He was way too tired and sick, to have the energy to walk home.

Lao Shi pulled out a can of Lysol from a nearby shelf. He started spraying it, all over Jake and around the room. The smell of lilac flowers entered into the air, choking everyone inside. For Jake, it was acting up his sneezing, and coughing. Suddenly, he turned into full dragon. "Alright, I'll go." He finally agreed. He slowly started to slump to the door, and walked outside. As he entered outside, he returned back into a human. Trixie and Spud ran after him.

Being so ill, Jake had some trouble even walking a few steps. Trixie and Spud grabbed each of his arms, to help him to his house. "Thanks guys." Jake whispered, his voice was a little froggy.

"Well at least you missed Rotwood's test!!!" Spud told him, trying to make him feel better.

Jake turned his head rapidly. He was a little more loquacious than earlier. "Yeah, but I'll have to take it the first day I go back to school." He rolled his eyes.

"Well look on the bright side, being sick will give you some time to study." Trixie was back on that subject. But just like last time, it's not going to happen.

The three continued down the sidewalk, until they entered into Jake's neighborhood. They helped him up the stairs to his front door, and walked him inside his house. Jake then stumbled over into his living room, and fell right on the couch.

Trixie and Spud stared at Jake as he got comfortable on his couch. "Will come and visit you later, okay?" Trixie reassured him. Jake lifted up his hand, to say good-bye. Then the two walked out of his house.

Finally, Jake was in the safe haven of his own house. He closed his eyes, and eventually went into his peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7: Couch Potatoes

**Chapter 7: Couch Potatoes**

**I'd like to thank a viewer, who noticed that my word usage was expanding XD**

Nodding off on the couch, Jake Long didn't even have the energy to make it all the way up to his room. It was much easier, just to sleep down here in the living room.

It wasn't until 8:30 at night did Susan Long discovered her son finally home. But it was only because of the phone was ringing, rushing her downstairs. Jake moaned, the phone's ring had awoken him from his sleep.

Susan nodded her head, listening to the person talk to her on the other line. She answered with a couple of 'Okays' and ended the conversation with 'Alright, I'll tell him'. She set the phone back in its place, and headed out of the kitchen, over into the living room more.

She touched the top of the couch, looking down at her son. Jake, who was now awake, stared with his sickly eyes at his mother. "Jake that was Fu on the phone. He says to stay in bed, and eat plenty of soup." She told him, learning now that Jake is sick with the same disease that Haley has caught. "He should get the medicine to make you feel better by Thursday."

Jake blinked once, and gave a blank stare at his mother. Suddenly, a giant flame came out of his mouth, as he gave a sickly cough. Understanding his fatigue, Susan decided to live her child be, to rest. "Now, try and get some sleep," she kissed him on the forehead, and walked back upstairs. "And try to avoid your father." She gave one last warning, before disappearing on the second floor.

But not long after, she came back downstairs. She had brought a spare blanket from the closet, and laid it on top of Jake. This was the last time, Jake saw his mom for the night. Falling back onto the couch, Jake closed his sore eyes, and moved a couple of times to get comfortable. It wasn't long, before he was fast asleep once more.

Slowly opening up his eyes, Jake finally woke up from his almost 12 hour sleep. But someone was speaking loud in his house, and it was killing his ears.

From upstairs, you could hear Jonathan Long speaking with his wife, at about 9:45 am. He was getting ready to head off, and go to work.

Jake grabbed his head with his arm, trying to calm his headache. But as he observed the moment of his arm, he noticed something was different about him. He moved the blanket, revealing his whole body was covered in scales. He was in full dragon form, from head to toe. This would explain the increase in his hearing abilities.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna grab a quick bagel, and all be off to work!" Jake's dad spoke from upstairs.

Suddenly, Jake's eyes widen. Here he was, as a dragon, and his dad was coming downstairs. He moved up his arms, trying to get the energy to chance himself up. "Come on, dragon up." He whispered, it seemed just like when he first got his dragon powers, and wasn't able to control them.

You could hear the footsteps of his father, walking in the hallway; it wasn't long, before he would be going down the stairs. It was certain; he would see him like this, which wasn't good.

"Dragon…up!" Jake repeated, trying to focus his thoughts on changing back. He then saw his father's legs, at the top of the steps. He shut his eyes, pressing down on himself. "Dragon up." He whispered once more. Finally, he looked down to his hands, which started to change back to human form. Jake touched his face, to feel his fleshy skin. The fear on his face soon disappeared.

But that same expression, soon reappeared. He looked over to the side of the couch, to see a dragon tail sticking out. He looked under his blanket, down to his legs. From his chest downward, his body was still in dragon form!! Hastily, he grabbed his tail and stuck it under his blanket, and pressed it down just as Jonathan walked into the living room.

Jonathan looked over at his son, noticing he was finally awake. "Morning Jake-a-rooski!" He said, as he made his way into the kitchen, and grabbed a bagel with cream cheese on top of it.

"Hey dad," Jake greeted him back. He wasn't as worn out, as much he was yesterday.

"Now Jake, your mother told me you caught Haley's cold. I want you to get some rest, and mind your mother." He grabbed his coat, and headed toward the door. "She's taking a whole day off of work, to watch you and your sister." Were his last words, then Jonathan quickly left out the door, for work.

Jake looked over at the clock, 9:47 am. Wide awake now, it was impossible for him to go back to sleep. He leaned back into the couch, and looked up at the commotion coming up from upstairs.

It wasn't long before Ms. Long, and Haley walked side by side down the stairs. Covering Haley was a little blanket to keep her warm. They hopped down into the living room, and Susan led her daughter onto the couch. Jake moved his legs, disturbed that he now was sharing a couch with Haley.

"Now since your both sick, and I can't watch you both in the same room. So we are all, going to stay down here." Susan Long gave her explanation. Haley seemed overjoyed, but Jake didn't have the same feeling.

Susan reached over on the coffee table, and handed Jake the remote. "Now here, watch some TV. I'm going to make you two, some soup. And no fighting." She warned them, and then went back into the kitchen.

Jake flipped through the channels, very rapidly. Until he stopped at MVTV. A rap music video was currently on, which Jake was enjoying. Haley on the other hand, wasn't. "I wanna watch Susana Alabama!" She complained.

"Haley, that's a baby show." Jake kept his eye locked on the television.

Haley held out her head, feeling a sneeze coming on. She lifted up her head, and let out a giant flame out from her mouth. The fire reached out far enough, to singe Jake's hand holding the remote. Jake then dropped the remote, and Haley reached over to grab it.

"Haley!" Jake complained, looking down at the other end of the couch. Haley changed the channel, to Susana Alabama. Jake was just about to lift up his sore body, to wrestle Haley for the remote, when his mom walked over with a food tray.

"Fu says that your fever is worst sign, and the best thing to do is to bring it down. That is why I made, cold soup." She put down the tray, onto the coffee table. A grayish mush made of unknown parts was what was in their bowls.

Jake turned his head, and stared at the science experiment, that was his brunch. "Mom, what is that?" He questioned.

"Its chowder," She smiled.

Haley's little 9 year old eyes couldn't leave that sight of the soup. "Mommy, normally I wouldn't argue about your nutritional and delicious meals, but I'm gonna have to pass on this one." She respectfully declined.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Jake held his mouth, with his hand.

Susan rolled her eyes, "It's good for you, so eat up!" She turned away, and started to walk away from the couch. But just as she left, Jake pressed his face downward to the floor. Then, he hurled out, a bunch of…well barf. Susan turned around, and pouted her face.

* * *

**I wanted more in this chapter, but I figured this was enough xDD. I will try and update it, soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Plastic Cup

**Chapter 8: Plastic Cup**

**xDD Couldn't think of a chapter name. So there you go xD**

After cleaning up the…mess on the floor, Susan put a bucket about the stain, just in case any of the two feel the urge to, throw up.

Feeling a little better, Jake banged his head back into the couch, ignoring the fact that he was now watching Susana Alabama. But he didn't feel like fighting anymore; all he wanted to do is sit there, and hope to get better.

"We will be right back to Susana Alabama, after these words from our sponsors." The mysterious voice from the TV said. Haley stared at the remote, bored now. She looked over at her brother, who was scrunched up on the couching, with an angry expression. Haley reached over, and set the remote on his back. "Here you go, princess." She smiled.

All of a sudden, Haley grabbed her throat. She was coughing violently, as if she was choking. For no apparent reason, Haley's tongue dried up fast. She started coughing up spit, just to try and get rid of the chalky dehydrated feeling in the back of her throat.

Jake jumped out of his blanket, staring at her sister. She wouldn't stop coughing, making him nervous. "Haley!" He yelled, surprised his mother didn't come rushing into the living room.

"Wa…" She tried to speak. But it was like trying to ring up water, in a dry sponge.

Jake signaled his arms. "What? What is it!?"

She spoke again, but it was too faint to here. "Water." She whispered.

Finally, Jake could understand what she was saying. He jumped off the couch, and swirled around the side of the couch. "Hang on Haley." He ran for the kitchen, not even noticing his legs and feet were in dragon form still.

Jake sprinted over to each cabinet, trying to find a glass. Suddenly, his motor skills started to slow down. His eyes started to dropt; his feet started to stop. "Hang on Haley…!" He repeated not noticing he just said that, and then fell to the ground, shattering the glass that he held in his hand.

With the sound of glass breaking, Susan quickly ran down the stairs. She looked at Haley, whose face was very uneasy. But she continued forward, into the kitchen. "Jake! What happened!?" She screamed.

"Haley….needed some….water." He lifted up his finger, but soon dropped it downward. His whole body was flat, on the ground.

Susan helped her son get to his feet, and carried him back to the couch. "Jake, your body is very weak, try not to kill yourself." She threw him back onto the couch. She then came back into living room, with a PLASTIC cup of water for Haley.

"Thanks mom." She quickly drank down the water. Her throat was no longer dry, or causing her problems. "Lately my mouth has been drying up." She smiled.

Two hours later, not much has happened still. Jake and Haley are still lying on the couch, watching TV. A couple of times Jake felt queasy, but not a lot. Susan brought soup to them an hour ago, this time it was chicken noodle soup. Though they need cold food to bring down the fever, they both requested that kind of soup, to eat.

Watching TV almost all day gets very boring. Especially for a young active girl like Haley. She stretched out her arms, and looked back at her brother. "You wanna play a game?" She smiled.

"Haley, I'm trying to watch TV." He pressed the volume button louder, trying to tune out his sister.

Her beady little eyes kept watch of her brother. "Come on Jake, you've been watching TV all day."

Jake let out a growl toward Haley, but he stopped growling, as the door bell rang.

Susan Long dashed to the door, and greeted the visitors. "Sure good ahead." She smiled. Trixie and Spud entered through the door, and walked over to living room. Jake's face let out a smile to his friends.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jakey-" Suddenly, the two froze in their positions.

Spud stuck out his tongue, and scrunched up his face. "Eck, you two look horrible." He said out loud. Both Jake and Haley put their arms to their sides, giving him an evil look.

Trixie looked back at Spud, and gave him the same look. Spud bent downward, cowering from her. "So…how you guys feeling." She looked back at them.

Jake rubbed his eyes. "Much better now since you guys are here."

"Well not me!" Haley whined out. Guess it was a bad idea, to include her to the question. "My head hurts, I keep coughing and sneezing. And to top if off, my body is boiling hot!" She screamed out. Trixie shifted her eyes back and forth, regretting she asked that question.

Anyways, Trixie walked over to the other side of the couch, and dropped a stack of books and notes onto the coffee table. Spud followed.

"We figured we could stop by, and bring you the assignments you missed today in class." She smiled.

Jake put his shoulders on his knees, "Great." He sighed.

Suddenly, Spud quickly covered his nose. "What's that smell?" He yelled out. He looked down next to his feet, to see the small waste basket. That gave him his answer. Both he and Trixie couldn't leave their eyes off the bucket, it was so disgusting.

Trixie grabbed her hands to her face, trying not to puke. "Well Jakey…" She tried speaking. "I hope you, feel better." She ran backwards, trying to leave out of the house. But at the same time, trying not to hurt Jake's feelings. "We'll stop by…tomorrow." Both them hurried out of the house.

"If my face really that bad?" Haley looked at Jake.

Jake just slanted down his eyebrows, and threw off his blanket. Everything but is face, and stomach was in dragon form. Unpredictably, he felt his strength return to him. Only thing bothering him now was this killing headache, and sweat dripping off his body from the fever. He jumped into the air, opening up his wings. "I'm gonna take a shower." He flew up the stairs, heading for the upstairs bathroom. But once he reached the top of the stairs, his wings and tail disappeared, crashing him to the ground. Not in the mood for this, Jake crawled himself all the way, to the bathroom.

One full long hour Jake Long was in the shower. He took a nice steamy hot shower (though he should have took a cold one) just to refresh himself. Clear all that ache and stress he was feeling right now. When he got out, all of his body returned to human form. He covered himself with a towel, and stretched out his legs (which were very tense and sore.) After a quick minute of stretching, he felt well enough to walk all the way to his room.

Throwing down his towel, Jake pulled out some pajamas from his dresser. He quickly tried to put them on. But fabric of his clothes, started to make him sweat even more (it didn't help that he just took a steamy hot shower!), his head started to pound with pain. His hands and feet felt clammy, and face felt like it was boiling. Once his pants were on, he jumped into his bed, and fell right to sleep.

* * *

**I know, kind of boring since Jake is sick. But it will get better, trust me :D.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Watchful Eye

**Chapter 9: A Watchful Eye**

**I'd just like to point up, I never expected this story to go to chapter 9! I'm so excited, that it did!**

About 8:30am in the morning, Jake slowly cracked his eyes open. Though they were crusty and swollen, he opened them wide enough just to see.

Susan Long looked over down at her son. She had her purse around her arm, and she was fully dressed. "Jake, I have to go to work today…." She pressed her hand on Jake's shoulder.

"What?" Jake rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"See, they really need me today, which means your father is going to two today. Just stay in your room. And don't let him see you like this, okay?" She kissed him on the top of his forehead, and walked out of the room.

Just as she left, Jake finally understood what she said. _And don't let him see you like this?_ He covered his body, to see him in full dragon form. "Awww man." He complained.

Suddenly, he heard his dad walk out of his room. He headed down the hallway, Jake started to get nervous. Luckily though, he turned left into Haley's room.

"So Haley-baley how you feeling today?" Jonathan looked at his daughter…awake in her bed.

Haley's nose was dripping out snot, and her eyes looked even worse than Jake's. She was about to give her dad an answer….when she gave out a loud cough. It felt like she was hacking up her lung… "Not so good dad." She tried to give out a smile, but it quickly faded with a frown.

Jonathan put the back of his hand on top of Haley's face. But took it right off as soon as he put it on there. "Ooh Haley your burn in' up!" He shook his hand. "How about I make you some soup, would you like that?"

Haley nodded her head. "Can you bring me up some cold water too?" She called out before her dad left the room.

"Of course honey. Now you just stay in bed, while I go check on your brother." As he walked into the other room, Haley gave out a giant sneeze, and fire came right out of her mouth…

Jake could hear the footsteps of his dad walking over to his room. Quickly, he covered the whole blanket on top of him, so he dad wouldn't see him in dragon form. "Hey Jake-a-roo, how you doin' today?" Jonathan yelled as he walked over to the side of Jake's bed.

"I'm feeling better today," he lied, trying to get his dad to leave the room.

"Let's see how you're lookin' to-" Jonathan was just about to pull the covers off of Jake's face.

"NOO!!" He screamed. Jonathan let go, and looked puzzled. "I mean… I look fine. It's just…really cold in here so I'm trying to keep…myself warm?" Thinking up a quick lie.

"Oh...okay Jake. I'm making Haley some soup, you want some too."

"MMHMMM!!"

Walking out the door, "Okay. It'll be ready in about 10 minutes."

Once Jake was sure that his dad was out of the door, he uncovered his face. He let out a sigh of relief. He then laid his head back on his pillow, to wait for his dad to bring him his soup. But it wasn't long, until he found himself falling asleep.

"WHAT IN THE NAME IS THAT!!" Jonathan screamed out. Jake woke up, and sprung right out of bed.

"What, huh…what happened?" Jake said, thinking that his dad saw him in dragon form. But as he felt around his body, everything was in human form, except his tail. But his dad wasn't even in his room; he was in Haley's. Suddenly, he felt like Haley was in dragon form, and Jonathan just saw her!! Quickly, he ran right out of his room, and next to his dad.

Little Haley looked up at her dad, and back at Jake. "I'm sorry, it just happened…" She smiled. Jake looked closer to her bed, to see a flood of…throw up all over her bed. Thankful it was just that, Jake went straight back into his bed.

After Jonathan put Haley's bed spread in the wash, he came in the room with Jake's soup. "Here you go. Now remember, blow on it, it's hot!" he handed Jake a food tray, and a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

A couple of spoonfuls went in Jake's mouth. But after awhile, he started to feel nauseous, so he moved the tray down to the side of the bed. All of a sudden, he wasn't feeling that great. He could feel his eyes starting to link. He knew he just needed some more time to sleep, to make him feel better. So he set his head back on his pillow, and tried to fall asleep once again.

Sleep wasn't the exact thing he got, however. Constantly, he was awoken by Haley in the next room. She was coughing violently again, and/or sneezing very loud. "Haley! Would you quit that!? I'm trying to sleep!!!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I can't really help it!!" Haley yelled with her raspy, harsh voice.

Annoyed now, Jake shoved his pillow over his head; all he wanted was some piece and quiet!!! But even wit his pillow and all the covers over him, he could still hear her. Finally, Jake got up, and slammed his door shut. He locked it up, and jumped right into bed. Finally, there was no disturbance that could be heard in the room!

But then, another situation came up that prevented Jake from going to sleep. He tossed and turned; sweat just dripping down his face like crazy. He was burning up, fast. He tried to get comfortable, and ignore the heat, but it was so unbearable he couldn't even get comfortable. Just then, Jake wildly threw off all his covers off his bed, over to the other side of his dresser (I think he was having a mood swing).

He sat up, wiping all the sweat off his face. Even ditching the covers, wasn't helping… Suddenly, he felt a harsh pain coming up his throat. A bunch of fire came pushing out of his mouth, unexpectedly. Once he was done, he body started to cool himself down again. But it was only because; he was in dragon form once again. "Great, not again." He complained. But since his door was lock, he figured it was safe go to too sleep like this… so he laid back in his bed coverless, and feel asleep.

About an hour later, someone banged right on Jake's door. "Hey Jake, how you feeling?" It was Jonathan again.

Awake now, Jake sat up on his bed and looked over at his door. "I'm fine dad!!" He then put his head back on his pillow, wishing no one would disturb him.

"Well I'm just gonna come in, and check on you just in case…"

"Dad, can't you see the doors locked!!" Jake yelled.

Suddenly, the lock system started to make noise. "That's okay; with my ground-o-matic control I can unlock any door in the house. Let me just work these controls…" He was pressing buttons, trying to get this new technically to work…

Suddenly, Jake's eyes widen. He looked to his hand on his pillow, to see he was in dragon form still. "Ummm…hold on!!" Jake called. He pressed down on his body, trying to change. "Dragon down, please…" He repeated multiple times, but it was no use. Suddenly, you could hear here the lock system, unlocking his door. Jake looked over at his covers, on the other side of the room, there would be no way he could make it over there, and cover himself. Looking to his bathroom close to his bed, Jake quickly jumped off the end of his bed, and ran inside.

Jonathan walked right in Jake's room just as he shut his bathroom door. "Uhh Jake, could you come out for a second?" Jonathan put his eye to the door of his bathroom.

"Sorry dad…I'm kind of preoccupied at the moment. "Jake lied, almost having a heart attack from the suspense. Suddenly, Jake felt sick, again. He rushed over to the toilet, only to spit out fire just as he did before.

Stepping back from the door, Jonathan headed back by his room entrance. "Oh…well if you need, I'm here." He joked, and walked back into the hallway.

Once his blast of fire was done for, Jake laid right on this toilet, too tired to get up. All he wanted was this to be over, and done for. Just then, he remembered what Fu told him yesterday, about how the medicine he needs to get rid of this Dragon Fever should come in today.

Right on his bathroom counter laid his cell phone. With his dragon tail, Jake reached over and called Fu.

"Hey Jake, how you feelin'?" Fu Dog looked at the caller id, seeing it was Jake.

"Not so good, please tell you got the medicine so I can be done with his already!!"

Fu Dog paused for a second…right away Jake knew the answer. "I'm sorry kid, but it seems this disease is affecting the whole Eastern Hemisphere. I might be able to get some by Saturday, but-"

"SATURDAY!!!" Jake screamed out, he couldn't imagine having this disease for another two full days.

"I'm sorry kid; it's the best I could do. The important thing is for you to stay in bed and try and get better. I'll check up on you tomorrow." Fu Dog then hung up the phone.

* * *

**Seems like Jake isn't getting better... HOW LONG SHALL HE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH DRAGON FEVER!!!? All this and more...next time!! xDD**


	10. Chapter 10: Dragon Duties Come First

**Chapter 10: Dragon Duties Come First**

**Yo, what's up people!? Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories lately, I've been SUPER BUSY! And I haven't been able to concentrate long enough to finish a chapter of this story!! **

**I'm going to try and finish my three current stories before school starts for me in about 13 days. If not, I will try to finish them the best I can, but this school year's work is very unpredictable for me to think right now x(. Let's hope it isn't a lot so I can continue to write fanfics! **

Jake woke up just a little before 12:00 that Friday afternoon. As he pulled the covers off his head, he realized how much pain he was in. He felt even worse than he had before, and if he had a mirror on his nightstand, he could tell that he looked worse too.

His eyes were bloodshot red and the bangs under his eyes made him seem like hadn't slept in weeks. His fever was still as high as the day he got the disease, and sweat continued to pour down his whole body. His nose was a light pink color from all the sneezing he was doing, and his voice was very hoarse. To top it all off, he had a killer headache that was making even the littlest noise pound into his mind.

Slowly turning to the side, Jake pressed down his feet onto his carpet and got up. He slumped down his room. Jake's joints in his feet were killing him, but he didn't care. He made his way into the bathroom, and just stood in the shower for a half an hour.

Even as bad that Jake looked, it wasn't nearly as bad as Haley looked. Her hair was matted, being too tired to even comb it. Her nose was running 24/7, and she still had frequent attacks of that powerful cough. Plus, she couldn't keep down anything she ate. Seems like both of the Long kids, aren't doing so good today.

12:20, Jake stepped out of his shower. Too hot for his red Jacket, he only put on his half short, half pants and his white T. He then jumped right onto his bed, exhausted.

Just then, his cell phone started to ring. Jake quickly reached over his hand, and grabbed it. "..Hello?" He cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Uhh…yes can I speak with Jake?" Fu stayed cautious with the person on the line. Who could possibly be answering Jake's phone.

"Fu!! It's me, Jake!!" Jake screamed, making sure he knew it was him.

Fu felt like laughing, right now. But it wasn't the time, to do so. "Oh sorry, I didn't recognize your voice. So…how you feelin?."

"Terrible."

Enough with the small talk, Fu had to break the bad news. "Look, there's a dragon emergency down on 5th street. We need you to recover a stolen necklace from a group of Mountain Trolls"

Dragon business, at a time like this!? You have to be kidding me!? "Fu, if you haven't noticed, I'm still sick! Why can't Gramps just do it?"

"Well," Fu took his eyes off the phone, and stared at the old man lying on the couch. "Turns out he caught the fever. We even tried contacting Sun, but she even caught it too." Jake's eyes lit up, he remembered the first day he figured out he had the disease. He was in Sun Park's classroom; he was the one that probably gave it to her. "Anyways, Dragon Fever seems to affect younger kids and older adults more…which means you're in the best health to do the job."

Jake set his head downward, so tired. How was he going to get this done!? "Fu…I'm really not in the best health to do this…how important is this necklace?"

"It's pretty important kid. It has the power to strengthen any magical abilities to the wearer." Fu could hear him let out a sigh. "Look, I'll be right there to help you…" Just then, Lao Shi let out a giant cough, and he started to breathe heavily. "Uhh…on second thought, the old man needs me. Just get the necklace, and bring it back to the shop." Suddenly, the line cut off.

Shifting his hands from his knees to his head, Jake was thinking how he was going to pull it off. He couldn't even control his powers long enough to fly to his bathroom!!? But…it was up to him, so he had to try. He stood to his feet, and yelled "Dragon up!" Suddenly, he was in full dragon form.

Stunned, Jake did a quick examination of his body. "Hey, I did it!?" He cheered. Before they go out of control again, Jake opened up his window, and flew outside.

About 10 stores away from 5th street, there consisted of 5 Mountain Trolls standing on the rooftops. But just then, they were joined by one more, which had a gold chain in his hand.

"Did you get it?"

The Troll held up the necklace. "Oh yeah. I even took the pleasure sealing the deal myself." A sudden smile appeared on his furry face.

"Excellent. Let's scrap before the Dragons find out."

"You're a little too late for that!" The Trolls looked behind them. There was a red slowly moving dragon coming right toward them. "I'll show you…" He didn't have the energy or the voice in him to finish his sentence.

By the look of his pathetic dragon, it seemed taking him out would be easy. "Well, looks like we got company boys." The 5 other Trolls stared menacingly at Jake.

The Troll with the necklace in his hand, along with one other Troll jumped onto the other building right where the American Dragon floated. The second Troll jumped up even higher, and pushed the Dragon downward.

A loud thump on the roof of the building could be heard as Jake crashed down to the floor, with the Troll right on top of him. Being so weak from the illness, Jake didn't have the strength to push him off.

Jake let out harsh growls, trying to push him the dude off, but it was hopeless. A low pitch laugh could be heard from the Troll with the necklace. As he stood up overlooking Jake, he gave a hard kick right into his stomach. The two Trolls repeated to beat up the defenseless dragon, and the only thing Jake could do is take it.

With one last punch to the eye, the leader Trolled jumped onto the neighboring roof. "Leave him, he has had enough." He laughed, and then jumped back.

Slowly opening his black eye, Jake saw the Trolls about to jump onto the next roof. He slowly opened his wings, to fly after them. "_Come on…_" Jake thought in his mind. He reached out his arm as fast as he could, to grab the necklace from the Troll's loose grip.

A violent cough came from Jake's mouth, as he grabbed the jewelry. Just then, Jake's dragon form was reverting, and he could feel himself returning to human form. As he now was in human form, he fell downward into the alleyway below. The force of the fall pulled the necklace rapidly off the Troll's hands, and into Jake's grip. Too weak to even open his eyes, Jake fell downward and crashed his body into a closed dumpster.

In so much pain, Jake laid there for about 2 minutes. He finally enough strength, to get him off the dumpster and fall to his knees. The shop was only a few blocks away. Jake told himself he was going to make it there, even if he had to crawl there.

About 30 minutes later, Jake busted inside the shop, and collapsed onto the ground. Fu jumped off the chair next to G, and ran to Jake's side. "Jake, are you okay!!? Did you get the necklace!!?"

Out from under his body, Jake moved his arm out, revealing the necklace. Fu grabbed it with his teeth, and set it on the counter. He then pulled Jake's arm, trying to get him up. As Jake rose his head up, a black ring around his eye could be shown. "Shesh, what happened!?

"Nothing." Jake replied, trying not to talk about it. Fu pulled Jake over, onto a chair. Though Jake was tired, and angry, his focus was off of himself for once. He looked over at Lao Shi, who was asleep on the couch. "How's Gramps?"

A frown appeared on Fu's face. "Eh…not so good. He hasn't left that spot, all day…"

A silent pause went through the room. But it wasn't long, before Jake broke the silence. "Fu, I'm so tired of this! How long until we get the medicine!!" Jake rose up his arms.

"Well… I'm having some difficulties getting the drug…I might be able to get it by, next Tuesday."

"NEXT TUESDAY!!?" Jake screamed out, lucky he didn't wake up G. "FU, I've already missed four days of school, I can't afford to miss anymore!!" Fu could only stare at Jake, not knowing what to say. "You know what; I'll just wait it out. Hold long does this 'Dragon Fever' last?"

Fu jumped onto the stool by the desk, and looked at the illness book just to double check. "Well, on mild cases…about, two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!!"

"The earliest." Jake banged his head onto the table. He wanted to get better so bad… "Look, I'll try to get this medicine as soon as I can. The important thing for you to do is to get some rest and hope your fever cools down. Now, you just rest here at the shop for an hour or two. When you get enough strength, all talk you back to your house." Jake's head was still on top of the table, it was hard to believe he would have to deal with this illness even longer.

* * *

**I thinking there's about two-three more chapters to this story. I'm not exacly sure, how I'm going to end this :P**


	11. Chapter 11: 4 Red Jackets and a Hobgob

**Chapter 11: 4 Red Jackets and a Hob-gob **

**I am deeply sorry for all these readers of this fanfic. I have been delaying this one, for far too long. From reasons like, collective thinking, loss the will to write, and deciding on the storyline. I kinda planned this fanfic to the last chapter I wrote, and didn't really plan for the ending. Let's hope I can keep this on track until the ending…**

**Note: If you have forgotten, this story is Pre-HKLs **

"Two weeks!" Little Haley Long screamed as loud as she could. She was now wide awake at 9:30 at night when Jake finally arrived from the shop. Both were sitting up on top of the 9 year old's bed. "Jake, I can't miss another week of school! Do you know how far behind I am already!!" Sweat started to drop down her face. She started to burning up, even more than what the fever brought.

But the face of Jake Long's wasn't that different. He knew he needed to get to school, in order to pass. "I know." He coughed. "I'm already failing, so this missing school isn't rising up my chances any higher…"

"What's taking Fu so long to get the medicine?" Haley turned her head. If she could recall, they expected it days ago.

"He says this disease is spreading in other countries. But he put in an urgent request, since now Gramps and Sun are infected."

"They both are?" Her face started to gloom down even more. "Jake…what are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry; I'll handle any important Dragon Business. But Fu said it's important that we stay in bed, and try to get down our fevers." Haley started to tremble a bit, but she eventually scooped back into her covers. With a nod of reassurance, Jake left her room. He slowly slumped into his own room, and was fast asleep once more.

At about 10:30a.m, Jake turned his head and stared at the clock. Suddenly he stretched his arms, and pushed himself upward. He felt a lot better than yesterday; however an irritating headache and a queasy stomach still remained.

Jake moved his legs to the side of the bed, and slowly got himself upward. He was very hungry, but he didn't want to eat. Because he knew that once he would eat, it would be coming back up really soon. Jake was sick of the constant throwing up, so he decided that he'll just skip breakfast this morning. But he has stayed in bed for over 3 days now, and the last thing he wanted to do was sleep more. With that said he gave all his strength out, and headed downstairs.

With a blanket in one hand, and a pillow in the other, Jake set himself onto the couch. He was still a bit cautious since his dad was home, but at least his mom was home to cover.

About 15 minutes of constant channel surfing; it seemed that there was always crap on Saturdays after 10. This pathetic attempt to find something on was useless; he turned off the television and lay on the couch. But it was only 2 minutes later, when the doorbell rang.

Too weak to get up, Jake decided just let the doorbell ring, until someone else got up to answer it. "Hey Jakers, your friends are here." Jonathan said as he answered the door. But Jake seemed very incoherent to his father…

"Hey Jake, we stopped by yesterday to give you your homework, but you weren't home and…" Trixie spoke as she and Spud had a handful of books. But she stopped herself, when she saw Jake lying on the couch. "Dude, have you gotten any better?"

Jake sat up, and gave a vague grin at them. "Actually, I feel a lot better today, really." He thought aloud. But this better, was actually a little in reality.

Trixie gave a small groan, she could tell his lie. Jake's appearance hasn't changed, since the last time they were here. "Well anyways, here's all your homework." She dropped down two textbooks, and 10 pages of papers.

He reached over, and looked at the papers. "Say what? I have to do all this?"

"You're actually lucky. We woulda had more, but Sun left early since she was sick…"

Jake gave kind of a frown, knowing that he had caused this. Suddenly though, he felt a sneeze being brought on. Without any tissues near, he grabbed his pillow. However, when he let it out, fire came out instead of snot. The flames left on singe in his pillow. "Great…" He grabbed the blanket and covered his head, depressed.

"Guys, I can't take this anymore!!" He threw down the blanket. "I can't eat, I can't sleep. My dragon powers keep acting up!! I don't know how long I can deal with this stupid sickness!!!"

Spud bent down and picked up the pillow. "Hmm…" He whispered as he handed it to him. Jake moved up one eyebrow. "Maybe you don't need that special medicine to make me feel better…"

"Fu said that the medicine he's getting in the only cure…"

"I know I know…but whenever I'm sick, my mom gives me these organic pills, and by the next hour I'm better…"

Trixie knew where he was going with this… "Yeah, and since my mom's an airline pilot, she has a whole book on ways to make her feel better. Maybe if we try some, it'll make you get better faster…"

Well, with his options slim, this seemed better than lying in bed. "I'm willing to try anything now."

"Great…" Trixie smiled. "You just say right here, me and Spud will get the stuff…"

About 15 minutes later, Trixie and Spud returned. Spud carried a giant container full of god knows what. Trixie, the only thing she carried was a book.

Spud decided to go first. He popped open a medicine jar, and pulled out a small pill. "Now, eat this." He shoved the pill into Jake's mouth. Jake tried to process down the pill, but soon there was a bad reaction. Jake started to cough violently, foaming from the back of the throat. "Uhh…dragon's aren't allergic to garlic, are they?" He tried to joke around.

Once Jake recovered from his, reaction, Trixie decide to try next. "It says in this book that if when you sweat gets rid of the bad toxins in your body. So if we pound you up with multiple clothes, maybe you'll sweat it out. This seemed, logical.

Running down the stairs, Spud came down with about four pairs of Jake's original red jacket. He then placed all four of them, onto his body. Soon Jake was 5 inches bigger with the added patting.

The two friends watched Jake as he was just sitting there. "So, you sweatin' yet?"

"I don't know…I just-" Just then, Jake opened his mouth. Tons of fire breathe came out from his mouth, into the air. But when he was finally done, the rush made him woozy. He fell back on the bed, and was a bit delirious. Quickly Spud and Trix took off the coats. About 2 minutes later, he seemed fine again.

The two tried a series of attempts on Jake. All failed miserably.

Both of them stared at Jake as he was throwing up in a bucket from the last try they did for him. "Dang, that Dragon Fever is some nasty stuff…" Trixie commented.

Once he was finished, Jake laid back into the bed, exhausted. He scrunched up his face, and started to shake. It seemed like it was precise timing, but at that very second Jake had a call on his cell phone. He leaned over, and groaned at the call-id. Fu Dog.

"_Hello_…" He moaned.

"Jake, sorry to bother you again, but there's a gang of hob-gobs down into the city, and their makin' a mess out of things." Fu spoke from the other line.

"_Now_…" He continued to moan.

"Yes now!" Fu yelled. "But hob-gobs are gonna be difficult to fight, especially under your condition. You want me to call Trix and Potato Boy for you?"

"There already here…"

"Great." Fu turned over to see the shop phone ringing in the other room. "Just be careful, and call me when you're done." Fu hung up the phone and trotted to the front of the shop. Jake gave out one last sigh, and then the three were on their way…


	12. Chapter 12: No Sick Days

**Chapter 12: No Sick Days**

Because of his, uncontrollable dragon powers, Jake was unable to dragon up to 3rd street. Even so, he doesn't have the strength to carry both Trixie and Spud. So instead, they walked there, luckily it was only about 20 minutes away.

Trixie and Spud stood around Jake, as they kept their pace. Jake kept on stopping, trying to catch his breathe. After all your energy is put into getting you better, even the simplest tasks seem nearly impossible. But it was his duty, so illness or not, he had to keep on going…

"Come on Jakey, you need to dragon up, or whatever. How are we supposed to chase off these hob-gobs when you're dragonless!" Trixie tried to pep talk him, since they were only a few blocks away.

Jake glared at her. "I'm trying…" He growled.

Suddenly out of no where, a yellow taxi car was hurled into the air. "What the-" Spud yelled, and pointed upward. The three stared as the taxi car fell into the middle of the street and crashed down on the floor. People ran from out their cars, and started heading the opposite way. The teens picked up their pace, and headed forward.

There they were, 3 Hobgoblins were located in the middle of traffic. Another one was stealing hotdogs from the small business on the side of the road. The owner of this franchise seemed to get out of the area too…

Jake slowed down, but Trixie and Spud continued to run forward. The Hob-gobs noticed the humans not cowering in fear. "Hey Hobbies, you guys better stop all this!!" Trixie called over. The goblins jumped off the cars, and vcreeped up closer to them.

The first one to approach them laughed in their faces. "If you don't, you'll suffer a smash down from the American Dragon!" Spud told them. Spud smiled back at Jake, but his smile soon faded. Jake pressed down his body, trying to dragon up. However, he was still in human.

The Hobgoblins looked around, a bit nervous about the word 'dragon'. However, there was no dragon in site, these humans must be lying. "Time to hurt them." One of them said.

The goblins assembled together, closely the gap between them and the humans. Trixie and Spud started to back up, and soon were next to Jake. "Ahh Jake, it might be a good time go dragon up right now…" Spud trembled.

They were getting closer… "JAKE!!!" Trixie yelled.

All together, the Hob-gobs jumped forward at the kids. Just then, Jake comes out from the bent position he was in, and pushes Trixie and Spud on the ground behind him. He then lashed his claws at the goblins; they each landed on their knees on the sidewalk. Jake flew up into the air, and gave out a small smile as he found himself in full dragon form.

With a quick glance at each other, the goblins bent down their eyebrows, angered. "You go down first, dragon!" Another one called out. The pulled themselves up, and jumped right to Jake.

One grabbed Jake's tail, two were lashed to his arms, and the last one was on top of the other two banging his hand. Each was pulling down Jake, lower and lower. Jake found himself too weak to kick them off his body. He tried to breathe fire at them, but it wouldn't come out. His only option was scratching them, but their armor was too tough to actually do any damage.

Trixie got up from the ground, and stared at the bombard of goblins on Jake. She ran up to the one on his tail, and started to hit it with her fists. "Leave. Jake. Alone!" She cried out.

Holding on to Jake's left arm, the Hob-gob above Trixie looked down at her. He lifted up his club, and whacked it right toward Trixie. She went soaring backwards, next to Spud. Subsequently, the bottom Hobgoblin jumped down on the ground, and pulled Jake's tail down. At that instant, the other's jumped off from Jake. With one yank from his tail, he slammed height onto the floor! Jake groaned in agony.

"Jake!" Spud got and headed toward him.

"Hahaha!!" They laughed. With that, the Hobgoblins hopped down the street, causing more destruction along the way.

"We have to stop them!" Spud looked down at Jake, and back at the goblins.

Doubt the pain he was in, Jake wasn't done yet. He got up and flew forward. He flapped his wings as fast as he could, to catch up the gang. Soon, and Spud ran down the street to follow him.

But soon, the site of the rampaging Hob-gobs slowly vanished. Jake looked down to see Spud and Trixie run past him. He could feel himself getting light-headed. _I knew I should have eaten…_ Jake was thinking in his head. After that, Jake paused in mid-air. He fell backwards, and landed onto the sidewalk, straight down on his back. He was out cold…

Fu Dog came running down the opposite direction. But his lazy body was too tired for all of this. He put down the bottle, and panted a bit. Just then, he let out a freighting scream, as one of the cars next to him on the street was smashed down by a Hobgoblin. The group of goblins hopped from car to car, at a fast speed. After, Fu Dog grabbed the bottle, and kept on his way.

Trixie and Spud tried to keep their fast pace, but running for a long time really starts to slow you down. But soon after, Spud turned to the side as he saw a dog run right past them. "Huh?" He whispered. They both stared at each other, and suddenly came to a halt. Fu Dog did the same…

"Fu!" Trixie yelled at him.

Putting down the bottle, Fu Dog caught his breathe again, and then he spoke. "Where's Jake!!"

Spud looked up, and realized that Jake was no longer in front of them. "Wait a minute, where is he?" He pondered. All of their eyes got bigger, and the three of them turned around and headed back the other way…

It seemed if they were at an automatic stop, as they all stopped in their tracks at the same time a few blocks later. A crowd gathered around that area of the sidewalk

The crew pushed through the people, to see what was going on. In between them, was the body of a dragon…It was Jake, and he was not moving. "Jakey!!" Trixie cried out, she held her arms down on his shoulders. Still, no moment.

* * *

**This series is slowly coming to an end. Probably 2 more chapters left, and the wait is finally over!! I'll try not to keep you waiting as long as I did before!!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Healing Process

Hey folks, remember me? XD. For all my fans, haters, or just random readers, I apologize for the VERY LONG delay in my stories. One, I've been super busy with homework, and school. Luckily though, yesterday and today I finished my AP exams (let's hope I passed :) ) and that was a major contributor to my work overload. However semester exams are coming up too, eww XD.

Besides my busy schedule, I've also lost the will to write. I feel my story ideas becoming boring…and unable to come up with new good ideas for future stories.

But today (along with yesterday) I've been a bit sick. And since I got off of school early because of my exams, I've had time to relax for a bit. So I decided to read some of my past stories, including this one. Reading them gave me many great memories of me writing many chapters almost everyday. That inspired me to continue to write, and finish this story. I'll try to finish off all the stories that have no endings so far, but I'm not sure if I'll ever get back into the spirit to come up with a new story. But time changes people ;).

**Chapter 13: The Healing Process**

Jake laid there in dragon form, lifeless. The disease was taking a great toil on his body, and he could barely move.

Trixie got up from her knees and pushed out her arms towards the crowd. "Move. Get Outta here; haven't you seen a kid in a dragon costume before?" The small group of people charged away from the little girls shoving. Eventually, it was just the four of them.

"Jake?" Fu pressed down his paw on Jakey's snout. He blinked one of his eyes, but didn't budge. "Can you get up?"

A slight moan came from him, but he didn't even have the will to make out a complete sentence. With that, Fu pounced onto his paws and ran toward Jake's backside. He dropped the bottle he had been carrying in his mouth, and pushed it with his nose toward Spud. "Here, put this in your pocket." Spud took his orders and shuffled it into his left pocket. "We have to get…Jake back to the shop," Fu struggled to speak as he grabbed a hold of Jake's tail with his teeth, and tried to push him upward, "I have the medicine."

With that, Spud reached his fingers under Jake's underbelly, and tried to lift him up. You could hear Spud straining however, to lift him up. Trixie watched this pitiful attempt. "Fu, you really expect us to carry Jake all the way to the shop."

Fu stood onto his two back paws, and held Jake's tail above him. "If you got any better ideas please let me know now!" He yelled. Unfortunately, she had no other suggestion. She bent downward, and picked up Jake's head. As she lifted his upper body against her back, Spud pushed him upward. Jake's head was leaning against her shoulder, and his stomach was being carried by Spud. His legs were dragging on the floor as Fu laid his tail on top of his body. They turned him around, and headed back toward the shop.

"Uhh…Guys, remind me after this is over, to tell Jake he should go on a diet or something. Because he's gettin' really heavy now." Spud smirked, however he was being honest.

Jake's eyelashes flickered as he listened to Spud's last remark. He now found himself somewhat awake in dragon form, being carried by Spud, Trixie, and Fu along 4th street. "Hey guys." He said, somewhat deliriously.

Trixie looked back at her shoulder, and smiled. "Hey, Jakey. We'll get you to the shop…in…no…time." Jake's weight was staring to affect her. Suddenly, he realized that all of his weight was being put onto them. He lowered down his feet, and began to slowly walk. This put less pressure onto the crew.

By the time they actually reached the shop, it was already 3:00pm. They had to make several stops a long the way when Trixie and Spud got tired, and when Jake got tired as well. They flew open the door and Jake collapsed right onto the couch. Lao Shi slowly came in (feeling loads better), and watched from afar.

Jake, who fell asleep on the comfortable couch, laid downward into the cushion. As Trixie and Spud stared at him, Fu jumped up and grabbed the bottle from Spud's pocket with his teeth. He then set into his left hand and, and with his right he grabbed Jake's jaw and turned it upward. "Help me lift him up a bit." Fu called out. Trixie raced around the couch, and slowly pushed Jake's chest up a bit. Once he was somewhat leveled, Fu opened up his mouth, and poured the medicine in.

Once the cold vile liquid reached his throat, Jake began to choke on it violently. Trixie began to panic, but Fu gave her a fierce look. Jake quickly stopped coughing, and gave out a bit of a moan. He then turned around, and began to shake. Slowly, he body returned to human form.

The four of them stared for about 5 minutes as they watched Jake fall asleep; nothing happened. "Did it work? Is he cured now?" Spud finally broke the silence.

"The medicine will take a while to kick in, only time can tell now." Fu Dog spoke out. "But for now, we must let him sleep," He tossed the medicine in the air, and Spud caught it into his grip, "You guys can come with me to give this to Sun and Haley while we let him rest." With nothing better to do, Spud and Trixie followed him out of the shop.

Several hours later (it's actually 8 o' clock to be exact), Jake finally opened his eyes. He looked up at Trixie, Spud, and Gramps who all have been eagerly waiting to see him move. "Jake, how are you feeling?" Lao Shi belted out just as he saw his eyes on him.

Jake pushed himself upward, and leveled his back on the couch. "A little better," He grabbed his back, and then his head. He voice was still a bit groggy, "Though my head is still killing me." He said this in somewhat of a humorous way, which made him and everyone else give a small giggle.

He continued to rub his eyes. Fu Dog walked in to see sleeping beauty finally awake. "We gave you the medication; you should be feeling a lot better of the next couple of days." He walked up toward Jake.

"How you feelin' Gramps?" Jake shifted his eyes back at his grandfather.

Despite how Jake felt, Gramps looked better than what he looked like. "Actually, I feel a lot better now since I took the medicine." He grinned.

"We gave the medicine to Haley and Sun; they should be getting back to their normal selves soon too." Fu added.

Jake gave a small nod of agreement to him. "But for now Jakey, just get some rest. You'll feel a lot better in the morning." Trixie added. He did still feel very drowsy, doubt the nap he just took. Once again, he nodded, and rested his head on the armrest of the couch. "Me and Spud will check up on you in the morning." Spud and her then got up, and headed for home.

"Thanks guys," he whispered out to them. Unfortunately they were too far away to hear.

**The Last Chapter is next. Finally, I'm giving an ending to this story!! :).**


	14. Chapter 14: The Ending

**Chapter 14: The Ending**

**Nice chapter title, right? XD**

**If you read my last chapter, I mentioned that I'm sick (maybe this is where I'm getting the inspiration for this story ;) ). I'm gonna try to finish this chapter, before I go to bed XD. So here's a warning, it might be short, depending on my own will.**

By the time Jake had finally awakened, it was already 10:30 Sunday morning. He found himself in his own bedroom now, though he didn't have a clue to how, or when he got here. But almost all of yesterday he didn't eat a thing, and the hunger was getting to him. With that, he decided to head downstairs.

Once he reached the end of the stairs, he looked over to his mom and dad, cooking their own breakfasts. He didn't feel like getting in their way, so he decided he'd wait. Instead, he fell into the couch, and relaxed.

About 30 seconds later, little Haley Long descended down the stairs in her pajamas and a small blue blanket around her arms. She proceeded right next to her brother, on the couch. A slight smile went on Jake's face. "Hey, how you feelin'?" He asked her.

"A little better," she cooed. "But I still feel really nauseous." Jake scooted over two feet away from her. "How about you?"

"I feel a lot better since I took that medicine." He laid back onto the couch to stretch out his arms. But he soon got back up, when his mom entered into the room.

"Hey, how you guys feeling?" She asked them. 'Better' the both repeated themselves. "That's good. But just to make sure you guys get back up faster, I made you some breakfast." She revealed out two small bowls of grey mush. "Chowder is good for you."

Both of them groaned at the sick looking mush.

About 30 minutes later, Spud and Trixie entered into the house. They moved into the living room near Jake. "Hey Jake, feeling better?" Spud asked.

"Actually, I feel a lot better. I think I'm even well enough to go to school tomorrow." He smiled.

Trixie and Spud looked at each other. "That's good news. Now, we could use the rest of today to help you study for that make-up pop quiz."

"Awww mannnn." Jake frowned. He wasted a whole week by being sick. Tomorrow was Monday, the beginning of a brand new week. How better to start the beginning of a school week than to take a pop quiz. But after this chaos, Jake would take school over being sick any day.

**THE END!! XDDD**

**Yeah, told you it would be short. Too tired to do anything else XD. But finally, after about 10 months (estimate) of this story, I'm finally finished!!**

**I have some homework over the weekend, but I'll try and work on some of my other unfinished stories. But for now, peace!!**


End file.
